


You Are My Sunshine

by Cinderella0601



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, I Love You, Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Men Crying, Minor Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Song Lyrics, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), heyworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0601/pseuds/Cinderella0601
Summary: Nate Heywood knows that something is missing in his life. There's only one problem, he doesn't know who or what is missing.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Rex Tyler, Nate Heywood & Zari Tomaz, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Italics - Flashback  
> Bold - Song lyrics  
> Normal - Present

**THE OTHER NIGHT DEAR, AS I LAY SLEEPING**

**I DREAMED I HELD YOU IN MY ARMS**

**BUT WHEN I AWOKE, DEAR, I WAS MISTAKEN**

**SO I HUNG MY HEAD AND I CRIED**

Nate was in his bedroom in the Waverider, dreaming peacefully and a smile spread across his lips. The unnamed woman was in his dreams, laying down next to him but they were both fully clothed. Nate had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. She started to stir so he slowly caressed her air but before she could fully awaken, he felt himself jolt awake. 

He gasped and started to breathe heavily before looking around his bedroom. He sighed quietly before finally gathering the courage to look down but the unnamed brunette beauty was not there with him. He shook his head in disappointment before he pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard, throwing his head back. He didn't know why but he could feel tears forming in his eyes before they started to trail down his cheeks.

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE**

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY**

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY**

_Nate and the unnamed woman stood kissing one another throwing desperation and passion into it. He pulled away from her and let a gasp escape his lips as the realization came across him that she wasn't supposed to be there with him. He held her in his arms tightly as if that would stop her from disappearing, he looked down at her and could see the sadness in her eyes with tears forming and a watery smile. He gasped lightly and pulled her in his arms tightly as he felt something changing between them._

**I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND MAKE YOU HAPPY**

**IF YOU WILL ONLY SAY THE SAME**

**BUT IF YOU LEAVE ME AND LOVE ANOTHER**

**YOU'LL REGRET IT SOMEDAY**

Nate remembered his previous relationship with Amaya Jiwe, a woman who belonged in the '40s and whose heart belonged to another. They never said those words, 'I love you' but he did love her greatly but maybe not enough to be in love with her. Sadly enough, they had to separate for the timeline to remain the same and he hoped that she will learn to love and give her heart away, just like she had done with Rex Tyler who sadly died in her arms. 

He just questioned his life, wondering why everyone else got to be happy with their loved ones when he was all alone. True, Charlie, Mick, and Mona didn't have anybody, but they preferred to be alone and in a weird way they had Rebecca Silver to depend on. He wanted to be sleeping so that he would be able to see the unnamed woman who keeps haunting his dreams and see her stuffing her cheeks with donuts.

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE**

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY**

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY**

Nate was on the floor, concentrating on what was wrong with Gideon when she spoke up about a glitch at Heyworld. She showed him a video where Nate and Behrad were hugging one another but something weird happened. Behrad froze and glitched for a second only to for the unnamed brunette woman from his dreams replace him in his arms. Before he could question Gideon or himself any further, the image disappears and the room darkens for a second before the light turns red.

He heard something behind him, causing him to turn around cautiously and his eyes widen. It's a hologram message, so he could actually see her even though she physically isn't there. She starts to talk about how something altered in the future, but he can't hear her anymore. He's starring at her in utter awe as he walks forward to memorize how she looks. He reels back into the living when he hears her say _'I love you'_ escape from her lips and he parts his lips to speak but she interrupts him saying to find her and just like that, it was like she never existed. He could hear himself yelling at Gideon to bring her up, to bring up the glitch from Heyworld just so that he could see her again.

**YOU TOLD ME ONCE, DEAR, YOU REALLY LOVED ME**

**AND NO ONE ELSE COULD COME BETWEEN**

**BUT NOW YOU'VE LEFT ME AND LOVE ANOTHER**

**YOU HAVE SHATTERED ALL OF MY DREAMS**

_Amaya laid down next to him, sleeping as she rested her head on a spare pillow beside him. He grinned and looked at her for a few seconds before he decided to stop being a creep and look away. He stared up at the ceiling and a blush coated his cheeks when he thought about their future, what they could be together. His heart lurched though when he heard Amaya mumble a name, it wasn't his name though, it was Rex's._

_He didn't mind it, he really didn't, Rex was the love of her life. They had promised one another that once the war was over, they would be together no matter what but that all changed when he died. Their dreams, their future was all gone in an instant, shattering their hopes. He wondered to himself, absently, if he would ever find a love like that. He hopes he does, he wonders how it feels to be in love with someone who will be in love them._

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE**

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY**

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY**

_The sky was gray the unnamed woman and he walked into the construction site of Heyworld. He could hear himself talking about his father and he saw how intently the brunette woman looked as she listened to him ramble. He heard his voice crack and the woman gave him a small sad smile before she promised him that she wouldn't go anywhere. They leaned in to kiss one another, and the kiss lasted for ages in his opinion but that didn't matter. His heart raced for her, and he knew that when they pulled away from one another and he continued to stare at her as she placed her hand on his chest._

_They separated once more and he leaned down to start to draw on the blank piece of paper as she stood next to him. As he drew, he could see her walking away from the corner of his eye. He grinned to himself when he spotted her staring at amazement and utter awe at the sight that came alive right before her eyes. She turned her head back to look at him and he raised his head to stare back at her, and with that, they both gave one another a grin._

**IN ALL MY DREAMS, DEAR, YOU SEEM TO LEAVE ME**

**WHEN I AWAKE MY POOR HEART PAINS**

**SO WHEN YOU COME BACK AND MAKE ME HAPPY**

**I'LL FORGIVE YOU DEAR, I'LL TAKE ALL THE BLAME**

Nate was sleeping and he could see the image of Behrad, who he was hugging flickering and turning into a brunette woman before it just stopped and Behrad was in her place. His dreams then took a different shape, he was in his office and this time the unnamed woman was nearly in tears as she talked to him. He held her in his arms and tried his best to comfort her before the ship exploded. He jolted himself awake and he wondered what he was feeling for the mystery woman, he couldn't know her, he hasn't even met her.

He quickly walked out of his room and headed to his office before he pulled a long white poster that covered half of his desk. He opened another drawer and pulled out some magazines and scissors. He debated in his mind for a few seconds if he should use tape or glue before choosing the gluestick. He started flickering through the magazines before landing on a woman with a slightly tan skin that matched the woman from his dreams. 

Once again, he looked through the magazines and found a near-perfect picture of what her brunette hair would look like, it wasn't straight but it wasn't fully curled either. He carefully looked at the picture of the woman before cutting out her eyes since it didn't match and pastes the picture on the white paper. He did the same for the hair and carefully placed it over the lady. He sighed quietly to himself before he leaned back on his chair to stare at the paper intently. 

It wasn't hideous but it was near-perfect for how the woman in his dreams looked like. The only thing missing was her eyes and he questioned himself silently, if he would ever find her. If she was just a figment of his imagination, if she wasn't real, if none of this was real.

**YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE**

**YOU MAKE ME HAPPY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY**

**YOU'LL NEVER KNOW DEAR, HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU**

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY**

He didn't know what time it was that he stared at the portrait of the woman he was making before opening a magazine. To his amazement and shock, the first picture showed a woman whose eyes were so dark and brown just like the woman in his dreams were. He carefully cut them out and pasted it on the paper before gently lifting it. He sighed and shook his head, something was missing from the picture but he didn't know what so he sighed to himself. He stared and stared at the woman before closing his eyes. He could see her across from him with her holding a donut in her hand and her cheeks already stuffed and filled with the delicious sweetness. He grinned before opening his eyes and pulling a food magazine that Behrad got.

He looked at the pictures intently before stopping at the one that held cookies, donuts and other weird food names. He chose a strawberry donut and carefully cut the picture as he grinned in triumph. He pasted the behind of the donut picture before pacing near the woman's lips as if she were about to take a bite. He grinned at the masterpiece he had made and he couldn't stop himself from silently crying, wondering why he couldn't remember her and thinking if she was having the same problems he had.


End file.
